Prescindible
by MittaM
Summary: Ash & Misty. Algunas cosas dejan de importar despues de un tiempo. Hay que dejar de pensar en ellas y enfocarse en lo que verdad importa


**Notas:**

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Mas de media decada es el tiempo que llevo sin ver pokemon. Los motivos son muchos, pero pondre como el principal el hecho de que no senti que era lo mismo. Sin embargo, me atrevi a intentar hacer un fic en torno a esta serie, la cual aun considero como algo que fue importante para mi.

Verdaderamente, no tengo la mas remota idea de lo que esta pasando en pokemon hoy por hoy. Simplemente me enfoque en los primeros tiempos, cuando Ash, Misty y Brock empezaron.

En aquellos tiempos, la premisa de que Misty estaba con Ash por lo de la bicicleta la considere ridicula desde el primer momento. Ese fue el motivo principal por el cual cree este fic. Verdaderamente, es poco lo que me acuerdo siquiera de las caracteristicas psicologicas de los personajes, asi que quizas no sera la mejor adaptacion. En cualquier caso, hise lo posible.

Sin mas, les dejo la historia. Gracias y que la disfruten.

**Prescindible**

Una noche normal, como muchas otras han pasado. Un claro en medio del bosque, recuerdos y experiencias del día, una ligera brisa, un cielo con pocas nubes y una luna visible. Antes de terminar el día un tiempo para cenar, descansar y hablar lo suficiente para dar por completo la aventura del día.

Como ya había pasado en otros días, Misty se encontraba con el sueño ligero. Descansaban cerca de un río que caminaba por el bosque, y aunque no había distracción a causa de algún pokemon, el sonido del caudal del río y la brisa que acariciaba su rostro constantemente mantenían su mente despierta, aunque sus ojos estuviesen placidamente cerrados.

En noches como esas, se acurrucaba de lado en su saco de dormir y recordaba momentos aleatorios de su viaje. En momentos como ese era fácil tener en mente la idea de abandonar todo aquello. Dejar de dormir en la intemperie, de tener un modo de vida nómada, siendo los momentos para estar bajo un techo, sobre un colchón muy pocos. Eran muchas las ventajas de vivir fuera de ese estilo de vida que llevaba en ese momento.

Pero todo ese trabajo que pasaba no era más que un escalón para alcanzar el verdadero propósito, lo maravilloso de estar donde estaba ahora. Los paisajes que veía, los pokemon que se encontraba, las emociones, las aventuras, la experiencia… Era imposible vivir todo aquello con tan solo estar sentada dentro de una casa. Había que pagar un precio para vivir el mundo en su faceta real, y al verlo de esa manera, no parecía un precio tan alto.

Se coloco boca arriba en su saco de dormir. Abrió sus ojos y miro hacia la derecha donde se encontraba otro saco de dormir, donde descansaba uno de sus compañeros de viaje.

Brock parecía no sentir incomodidad en ningún lugar donde estuviese. Siempre estaba dispuesto, preparado. Tenía una madurez innata. Siempre era ordenado, disciplinado, atento. Preparaba la comida, aconsejaba y era un gran conocedor del mundo pokemon. Fue líder de gimnasio y fue el padre de todos sus hermanos.

Misty sonrió al pensar en ello. Brock era una persona capaz y completa, no había nadie que pudiera decir lo contrario. Tenerlo cerca era más que una ventaja, era una bendición en cierto modo.

Volteo la cabeza hacia su izquierda, donde encontraría otro rostro familiar. Sin embargo, se sentó suavemente y miro con cara de curiosidad al ver que no había nadie a su lado.

Aunque su chaqueta, su bulto y su saco de dormir estaban allí, Ash no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista. Misty no pudo evitar intrigarse ante este hecho. Inclusive pikachu descansaba al lado del saco de dormir vacío, inconciente de que su entrenador no estuviese con el.

Salio de su saco de dormir en silencio y se puso de pie. Sintió la suave brisa nocturna mientras miraba en rededor. Efectivamente, Ash no estaba en ningún lugar cercano. Quizás estuviese alejado del claro, adentrado en el bosque.

Movida por la curiosidad, Misty camino con sigilo hacia el límite de donde estaban acampando. Antes de alejarse, pensó en cual seria la mejor dirección a tomar.

Por lógica, más que por aprecio al elemento, pensó que debería estar cerca del río. Era la mejor idea, aparte de que no estaba segura de que se adentraría de noche en el bosque solo para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Camino con cautela, recorriendo los varios metros que separaban el campamento del río. En poco tiempo empezó a escucharse con más claridad el caminar del agua sobre la tierra.

Antes de salir hacia el claro del río, Misty protegió su presencia detrás de un árbol cuando reconoció la figura de Ash.

Estaba sentado a orillas del río, con las piernas cruzadas. Misty pensó en quedarse donde estaba hasta saber cual era el estado de animo de Ash. Podía ser que, en ese momento, desearía estar solo. No era justo arruinarle ese deseo.

Sin embargo, mirándolo detenidamente en la distancia, no parecía haber nada negativo en el. Aunque su gorra dificultaba ver su rostro, este parecía mirar hacia el río de forma indiferente. Podría ser, incluso, que no tuviera sueño aquella noche. Después de todo, ese era un motivo por el cual Misty también estaba despierta.

Con la buena intención de hacerle compañía, Misty salio de entre los árboles y camino hacia donde se encontraba Ash. Al escuchar los pasos detrás suyo, volteo la cabeza y se encontró con Misty, quien le sonreía y empezaba a sentarse a su lado.

-¿No puedes dormir? –Pregunto Ash en un tono tranquilo.

-Podría decirse –Respondió Misty, alegre al descubrir que no había nada fuera de lo común en el tono de voz de Ash.

-Si. Creo que es algo frecuente.

Al escuchar esto, Misty se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, no era la única que gastaba horas de sueño pensando en las muchas cosas que había pasado durante ese viaje. Quizás hasta Brock fuese vulnerable a ello.

Ash y Misty estuvieron sentados en silencio por un largo tiempo. Sabían que, aunque era grato tener compañía, preferían darle el placer del silencio al otro, pues cada uno estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Misty miro disimuladamente a Ash. Recordó cual era el sueño de este: Llegar a ser un maestro Pokemon.

El no era nadie fuera de lo común. Solamente era un chico normal, quien había salido de su casa sin ningún conocimiento previo sobre lo que era vivir la ruta para ser un maestro pokemon.

Simplemente era alguien con voluntad. Era una persona que tenia un sueño el cual iba a alcanzar. Siempre se disponía a sonreír ante la oportunidad de una nueva aventura. Tenia el espíritu que lo ayudaba a mantenerse firme. Era todo lo que necesitaba

Aun así, en ese momento, el rostro de Ash estaba nublado por seriedad. Parecía como si reflejaran los pensamientos que tenia en mente.

Misty se percataba de la diferencia en comparación con su normalmente animado ser. Aunque debía darle un aire de calma, de madurez, en ese momento parecía como si la esencia que era Ash estuviese opacada. No era una visión muy agradable, era un tanto triste.

-¿Pasa algo?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Misty, quien no se percato de que Ash se encontraba mirándola. Imposible de encontrar respuesta, negó con la cabeza y desvió su mirada hacia el río. Llevo sus rodias al pecho y apoyo su cabeza en ellas, suspirando suavemente.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quisieras hablar Ash? –Se atrevió a preguntar Misty, con cierta vergüenza, pero incapaz de dar por alto el estado de Ash. Sin embargo, al solo recibir silencio de su parte, prefirió no volver a intentar entrometerse.

Al estar a su lado, otro de los muchos recuerdos de Misty volvieron a su cabeza: el momento cuando conoció a Ash.

Misty río para sus adentros al pensar como las cosas van cambiando. Era una triste verdad saber que aun utilizaba la excusa de esperar a que su bicicleta fuera pagada para seguir estando en aquel grupo.

Aunque de seguro Ash ni siquiera se acordaba, era imposible para Misty salir de esa ilusión. Muy por dentro necesitaba esa excusa para hacerse creer que tenia un derecho para estar ahí, aun si ellos no la desearan ahí, si el no la deseara cerca.

Cerrando los ojos con tristeza, Misty deseaba hacerse comprender que ya no necesitaba mentirse a ella misma, que lo mejor seria ser honesta consigo misma. Seria más simple y más agradable para ella hacerse entender que solo quería estar con ellos. Mas aun, quería estar con el.

Sabía que no era nada malo. Llevaba tanto tiempo andando a su lado, que de alguna forma era inevitable. Los prejuicios o la situación en la que uno se encuentra empiezan a pasar desapercibidos cuando las emociones empiezan a aparecer y a desarrollarse. A la larga, cuando has pasado tantas travesías, aventuras, momentos buenos y malos, es inevitable querer escapar de la realidad.

Quizás pensar en el otro lado de la situación era lo más angustiante. Saber si los sentimientos que ya la impedían separarse de ese grupo existían en la persona que los había iniciado. Que la respuesta fuese si seria algo agradable, incluso hermoso; pero si la respuesta es no, podría ser devastador, un sufrimiento que quizás nunca se olvidase. En cierto modo, vivir con la duda ayudaba a cargar con el miedo de la decisión, aunque en algún momento seria insoportable.

Más aun, en ese momento, la persona por la que sentía algo estaba a su lado, teniendo conflictos consigo mismo, pero se mantenía cerrado ante ella, evitándole cualquier entrada a sus pensamientos, sus emociones, su intimidad. Al parecer, en verdad su relación parecía estar unida tan solo por el memento de una deuda, tan solo eso.

-Misty…

Al escuchar su nombre, Misty salio de entre sus pensamientos negativos. Giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba Ash. Aunque la había llamado, se mantuvo con la vista al frente, incapaz de darle la cara.

-Necesito pedirte perdón.

Misty escucho las palabras de Ash, incapaz de entender cual era su punto.

-¿De que hablas?

-Yo… te he hecho venir todo este camino en contra de tu voluntad. No es justo.

Ash levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el cielo. Sonrió levemente, aunque parecía estar forzando la sonrisa.

-Desde el momento en que empecé este viaje pensé que seria algo fácil. Pensé que yo solo podría llegar a ser maestro pokemon, sin la ayuda de nadie. Pensé que mis pokemon y yo atravesaríamos cualquier obstáculo por nuestra cuenta.

Aunque Ash no la estaba mirando, Misty asentía con la cabeza de forma inconciente, escuchando atentamente las palabras de Ash.

-Pronto me di cuenta de que era imposible. Era imposible recorrer todo esto solo, sin alguien de quien apoyarse, de alguien que este al lado de uno. Tu y Brock fueron lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado al empezar este viaje. Es lo que ha permitido que haya llegado hasta aquí.

-Ash…

-Pero eso es solo mi punto de vista. Aunque Brock decidió acompañarme, tú nunca tuviste esa primera intención. Te arrastre hasta aquí por mi culpa. Te saque de la vida que tenias antes.

Misty trago con fuerza mientras recordaba todo lo que Ash estaba diciendo.

-No debí dejar que la deuda que tenia contigo llegara hasta aquí. Inclusive debí haber vuelto a pueblo Paleta, encontrar la manera de reparar lo que había hecho. Aun así, mientras continuamos el viaje, se me fue imposible hacerlo. La verdad, por dentro no quería que esa deuda se terminara.

El sentir un fuerte golpe en el pecho hizo que Misty soltara un pequeño jadeo. Sintió que estaba ante una situación nueva, completamente extraña. La creencia de que la bicicleta era lo único de por medio entre ellos estaba desapareciendo.

-Sin esa deuda, ya no tendrías motivos para estar con nosotros. Al momento volverías a tu antigua vida. Ya no verías ninguna necesidad de estar con nosotros.

Aquellas palabras hacían sentir a Misty de una forma totalmente emocionada. No quería bajar sus defensas, pero quería creer que había algo más de por medio. Algo profundo.

-La verdad es que, después de un tiempo, no quería que te fueras. Por mucho tiempo pensaba en alguna otra explicación, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna. Quería estar a tu lado, quería que estuvieras a mi lado. No quería mantenerte sujeta a mí, pero no encontraba otra forma de que te interesara seguir andando con nosotros, conmigo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? No tuve el valor para pedírtelo. Solo fui incapaz de refugiarme detrás de una excusa…

Incapaz de continuar, Ash quedo de espaldas al suelo cuando Misty se abalanzo contra el.

Acostada sobre el, con sus manos entrelazando su cuello y su cabeza escondida en uno de sus hombros, Ash podía el vaivén del cuerpo de Misty cuando respiraba. El frío de la noche empezó a extinguirse cuando el calor de los cuerpos de ambos era compartido.

Ash se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando hacia arriba. No sabia exactamente lo que había pasado, pero fue incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno.

-¡No seas tonto! –Exclamo Misty desde el hombro de Ash, aumentando la fuerza de su abrazo -. Si pusieras algo como una tonta deuda antes de tu sueño, que clase de persona serias.

-Pero…

-Estaré contigo el tiempo que sea necesario. Una bicicleta puede esperar. No seas ridículo.

-Pero por eso estas…

Misty saco la cabeza, y reposando las manos en el pecho de Ash, lo miro directamente a los ojos. Sabía que sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas, pero quería liberar algunas cosas de su mente.

-¡No estoy usando la deuda como excusa! Voy a estar contigo. ¡Quiero estar contigo!

En conjunto con sus palabras, una lagrima de Misty callo sobre la mejilla de Ash. Al no poder encontrar la voluntad de decir otra palabra, Misty desvió la mirada y empezó a sollozar lentamente. Aunque pensaba que lo mejor seria separarse, se atrevió a luchar consigo misma y se mantuvo en la misma posición; después de todo, deseaba estar así de cerca de el, aunque sea por un momento.

Sin el valor para volver a ver a Ash a los ojos, Misty empezó a guardar ese momento en su mente. Pensando que jamás volvería a ocurrir, decidió hacerle un espacio especial, del cual nunca saldría, pero que llamaría cada vez que lo deseara, cada vez que pensara en el.

Incapaz de enfocarse, Misty se vio arrastrada del movimiento repentino de Ash, el cual se había impulsado hasta quedar sentado. En reacción, Misty se movió en coordinación con Ash, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas, con sus manos aun reposadas en su pecho.

Antes de poder procesar toda la información, la cabeza de Misty se vio sujeta por las manos de Ash, las cuales la dirigieron hacia delante con delicadeza.

Al sentir el calor de los labios de Ash, el cuerpo de Misty se tenso por completo. Apretó sus manos sobre su pecho, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Un gemido se genero de su garganta, pero fue atrapado por la boca de Ash, la cual se mantenía unida a la de Misty.

El calor que recibía Misty a través del cuerpo y los labios de Ash hizo que empezara a relajarse nuevamente. Sus manos volvieron a reposar sobre su pecho, y su cabeza se dejo descansar en las manos de Ash, las cuales la sujetaban con la mayor suavidad posible.

En tan solo un momento, Ash rompió el contacto y abrazo a Misty con fuerza. Entrelazo sus manos alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

-Gracias.

Ash no esperaba respuesta. Lo único que deseaba era mantenerse en ese momento, sintiendo el cuerpo de Misty descansar sobre el suyo, sentir la calidez y suavidad de su piel con la suya.

Misty, por su parte, empezaba a salir de su sorpresa. Aun podía sentir el calor de los labios de Ash sobre los suyos. Se sentía penetrante, como si aun estuvieran en contacto. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Misty y sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, haciendo que algunas lágrimas salieran de ellos.

Apoyando cada uno la cabeza en el hombro del otro, se mantuvieron así por un momento: Ash con sus dedos rozando suavemente la cintura de Misty, respirando suavemente en su cuello. Misty, sentada en las piernas de Ash, ahora entrelazando sus manos en su cuello, sonriendo y sintiéndose feliz, jovial por dentro. Ambos incapaces siquiera de pensar en volver a dormir.

Fin.


End file.
